1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic blown bottle comprising a bottle body and a handle attached to the bottle body.
2. Discussion of Background
It is difficult to handle a large-sized thermoplastic blown bottle. Accordingly, a blown bottle with a handle of a one-piece structure is used for containing therein liquid such as a detergent. However, since it is difficult to form the bottle and the handle in one piece by using a polyester resin such as polyethylene terephthalate, there is a proposal of a bottle formed in such a manner that a concave portion 2' is formed at the upper part of the bottle and a separately prepared handle 3' is fitted to the concave portion 2' as shown in a front view in FIG. 17.
However, the conventional bottle formed by fitting the handle to the concave portion 2' at the upper circumferential portion of the bottle has disadvantages as follows.
Since a draw ratio in the portion to which the handle is fitted is large, it was difficult to cause a sufficient deformation of material at that portion so as to attach the handle. Further, strength in the portion to which the handle is fitted is insufficient because the thickness of the portion is thin.